Love is letting go
by readerluver128
Summary: what if the toughest part is letting go. but you do it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story. I hope you guys like it. Idk if I should continue or not. I love happy endings so who knows. right now though it is set as complete.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious,

I lie awake late at night. Just staring at the shadows casting my room, caused by the street lights outside. I hear the soft rustling of the trees as the wind slowly picks up outside. The bar across the street filled with drunks, getting rowdy and stumbling over themselves. I hear the honky tonk music blasting from the bar. I think it's the Brooks And Dunn song, She Used To Be Mine.

I can so relate to that song. She used to be mine alright, until she swooped in and took her from me. God I loved her, scratch that I still love her. She was it for me, my Angel. We were going to get married and live happily ever after, or so I thought. Life has a funny way of throwing curveballs at you.

Jade, Jade West was her name. She was, or should I say is the most beautiful being on this. earth. Jade has these eyes that I can't quite explain. Their like a blue diamond with a tint of emerald. They just sparkle when they look at you. So unique, so beautiful. Just like her. Her smile was contagious. She didn't smile a lot, unless it was to cause sheer terror or threaten someone she didn't like. But those rare smiles where she was just content and happy and full of love. Those were the best. And they were just for me.

I use to lay awake at night and watch her sleep. The way her breathing was slow and steady. She would smile in her sleep sometimes, that crooked little smile that I loved so much. Jade looked so peaceful. Now if you woke her up that was a different story. You better duck and cover because you will surely get a pair of scissors thrown at you. I have a scar to prove it. She was a challenge that I loved to take. She would be in a good mood one minute and a bad mood the next. She gave me whiplash. She was so jealous it was insane. She drove me crazy. She was never easy to handle but like Beck said easy is boring.

I remember the day my whole life, and heart were ripped apart, and Jade told me she was leaving me. The bitch's name is Amber your typical bimbo. Long legs , big boobs., ditzy and did I mention she's a bimbo? yup! I hate that day so much. I still have Jade's, Petite Cathedral Pave' engagement ring 14k White Gold. It took me months to save. But when it comes to love money is no object right? I moved out that day I couldn't stay in that place. I know what you're thinking, Jade should have been the one to leave right? Yeah, well I couldn't stay there knowing that the memories of love in that house were a big fat lie. There are no words to describe just how painful it is, when the person you love with all your heart leaves you for some one else. It's excruciating. Like you're slowly dying.

They say if you truly love someone let them go. Well I love her, I let her go. It killed me but I did it. She is happily engaged The things you do for love. Maybe I will find love again but I will only have one true love. that will always be you Jade. You know, I have never been envious of any one now I am. There is a person right now holding my Jade, holding her heart, having the life I wanted with her, While I lie here alone listening to the noises of the night. I Tori Vega love you Jade West. I may not have your heart anymore. but you will always and forever have mine.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Hey guys, I've decided to continue this. Sorry it's so short. There is one more chapter to this. I promise it will be longer.

This is set 1 year after the first chapter. Tori is slowly moving on again, but then Jade comes back into the picture. Tori doesn't know what she wants and she's to afraid to ask

* * *

Life has a funny way of fucking with you. Just when you think your doing ok, WHAM. another fucking curveball. Well I hope who's ever incharge in throwing peoples life in chaos, is having a really good laugh at my expense. Asshole.

Jade's back. You heard me right. She actually had the nerve to send me an invite to her wedding! The wedding, where she is marrying the girl she left me for. I know! WTF?! What does she want to do? Pour salt on already open wound, that being my heart. Is she really that sadistic? I had to "respectfully" decline. I can't believe that woman! I don't know what game she's playing, but I want no part in it.

Jade's been calling me too. I don't know how she got my number, I changed it as soon as we broke up. I just wanted to get rid of everything, Pictures, gifts she got me, clothes. I even gave up my house for godsake. Everything Jade related, I burned to a crisp. (except for the house of course) I actually got arrested for that. somebody saw me and called the cops. They let me go though, as my dad pulled some strings and it was my first offence. So I was just charged with a misdemeanor, I never pick up when she calls. I can't do it. I won't do it. The only thing I never got rid of was the engagement ring. I kept it. I don't know why.

I was finally moving on. I actually started dating again. Nothing exclusive, just dating here and there and...other things. Hey I maybe still in love with Jade, but I still have needs, so sue me.

What? What could she possibly want? Why she calling me non stop all of a sudden?showing up at my work. Did I mention that? she came to my job looking for me. I wasn't there, thank God. I was on a family trip with My parent's and Trina. How she got all this info on me? my job, my home address, and my Phone number, I'll never know. She does her research alright.

I don't know what she wants. I got a feeling it's not just to invite me to her nuptials. Which I still can't believe she did. There something else, something more I'm just too scared to find out what.

That was the last thought I had before they were interrupted by loud knocking on my door. I quickly got up to answer it. I didn't need the neighbors complaining. But the surprise I got when I opened it, made me wish I never did.

"You can't hide from me forever Vega"

"Jade?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Close your mouth Vega, you'll catch flies" Jade tells me reaching over and closing my mouth, as I was standing there slack-jawed by her sudden appearance.

I must have been standing there awhile befuddled, because Jade clears her throat, which makes me snap out of it.

Once i'm able to form words I ask, "What are you doing here Jade" with a hint of bitterness in my tone.

"can we talk?" She asks simply.

"No" I say just as simply back.

I'm about to close the door in her face, when she stops it with her foot. "I need to talk to you"

"Well I don't want to talk to you. didn't you get the hint, when I didn't answer any of your calls" I tell her. Getting annoyed she won't leave.

"Please, it's important" Jade says with just a hint of desperateness.

"Look Jade, if this about your wedding invitation, I got it thank you. And as much as I would love to watch my ex fiancé, marry someone she left me for, I have to regretfully decline. I'm so sorry." I say in a sarcastic tone.

The way she's glaring at me' and her nose is flaring, I knew I pissed her off. Oh well.

She reaches into her jeans pocket and takes out a folded up envelope, and shoves it in my hand. "Here."

"What's this?" I ask confused.

but she doesn't say nothing, she just walks away. Leaving me wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

It's been two hours since Jade made her surprise visit. I'm sitting at my kitchen table with a glass of juice, staring at the folded up envelope, debating to open it or not.

I want to but then I don't. What could possibly be in there. More taunting maybe, happy news from the happy couple. Their having a baby, or planning a trip to Paris for their honeymoon. How happy Jade is, and that she made the right choice by breaking up with me, because Amber is so much better. She invited me to her wedding for peeps sake. I wouldn't put it past her.

Jade is a masochist after all. She loves causing pain whether to herself or other people. Maybe she wants to get some sick twisted pleasure, having me watch her get married to someone else

Maybe not. Maybe it's her saying that she made a mistake and wants me back. I can't even fathom that thought.

One thing though, whatever it says, won't change my mind. I will not get back together with Jade. I love her,yes, she's the love of my life. But you have to understand though when, someone cheats on you and breaks your heart, it is hard to trust them, and go back to the way it was. A part of your heart dies, and the culprit of that can't put it back together with a simple "I'm sorry"

I sit there a couple a more minutes just staring at the envelope. Finally, the curiosity gets the better of me and I rip open the envelope , and all that comes out is a key and a piece of paper with an address on it. On the bottom of the address is a little note. saying,

"I am staying at the Sleeper Inn motel. whenever you get over your stubbornness, of not wanting to talk, come see me."

That's all it says. I look at the address again. I know where that's at. It's about 15 minutes away. The key i'm guessing is to the motel room.

Debating wether or not to go and find out what the fuck Jade wants, so she could leave me alone. What got her so gung-hole about her wanting to see me. What's her reason That she is borderline stalking me.

My curiosity gets the better of me. I need to see what's Jade wants. I have questions of my own that need answering. grabbing my keys and a jacket I had to the door to leave. I'm about to dance with the devil. That devil being Jade West. God please be with me.

* * *

I pull up to the motel and park, turn the car off and slowly get out. Checking the number on the key, room number 3. Taking a deep breath I make my way to Jade's room and knock. No answer. She's in there because the room light is on and her car is parked in the lot. Knocking again, but still no answer. I say an agitated "Jade" nothing.

Then I realize I have the room key, and Jade wants me to use it. "She still loves to be difficult" I say to myself. Taking out the room key and putting it in the lock and opening the door.

Jade is sitting on the bed. Arms and legs crossed, with an amused smile on her face. "I knew you would come Vega"

"Thanks for opening the door " I tell her sarcastically , when I walk in and close it

"I gave you a key for a reason"

Jade slowly gets up and she's wearing a white tank top, with black pajama pants with skulls on them. I can't help but notice how the tight top hugs her in all the right places. The way her cleavage dips out of it. I have sudden a want, to face dive in them. I mentally face palm myself for that thought.

"Ok Jade, I'm here why?"

"Would you like a drink." She asks dismissing my question"

"No thank you"

"I could order you something to eat'

"I'm not hungry"

"You sure they have-"

"No Jade! I don't want anything!" I yell losing my Patience. "Stop avoiding my question, and tell me what you want!"

"Ok, Vega, calm down jeez, what got your panties in a twist?"

"YOU!" I yell making her jump. "Why do you keep calling me, showing up at my work, sending me, a god damn invitation to your wedding. do you know how fucking hurtful that is!"

She avoids my eyes when I say that last part, like she's ashamed. "Tori.." she starts to say but I cut her off.

"I was finally moving on with my life, and here you come, swooping back in turning it to a upheavel."

I stare hard into her eyes. Those damn eyes. Their so hypnotic, they just leave you in a trance. I love them so much. Blue mixed with green , so beautiful. Angle eyes.

"Tori? Tori? you ok? Wake up Vega!"

Jade snaps her fingers in front of my face. Knocking me out of my trance. "What were you saying?" Trying to pretend I wasn't lost in her eyes.

She just does her cocky half-smile not fooled about what just happened to me. "I said I will tell you everything. Ok. Just please sit down and relax, because I have a lot to get off my chest" Jade gestures to a chair in the corner and I go and sit, while Jade resumes her spot on the bed.

Holy shit. Here it comes, the moment of truth. My stomach is hurting. My heart is racing. I'm trembling. I wanted to know everything from the very beginning. But now that it's actually here, i'm not sure I want to know. but it' too late now cause here it comes.

Jade takes a moment to compose herself before, she begins. "First off, I just want to say that I am deeply sorry for hurting you the way I did. I never planned on it, or wanted too.

I look in her eyes, and know she's sincere. I nod my head telling her to continue.

"I was going through my closet at home looking for a present I got Amber for our anniversary"

At that I flinch and Jade catches it, giving me an apologetic look. I just say a soft "Go on" and she continues.

"I didn't remember where I put it so I reach on the top shelf and knock down a shoe box that was up there. After a few cusses, I see that pictures fell out of it. When I bent down and began picking them up I noticed they were pictures of us" Jade looks at me then, and says 'our Pictures of you and me."

I'm bewildered at this because, I thought I had all our pictures. whatever pictures were in the house I took and burnt them. Unless Jade had her own which would be surprising.

Jade can see the look of confusion on my face.

"I had my own pictures of us" Jade says conforming my thoughts., and continues with her story.

" there was so many. Like when we went to Disney World with Cat and you guys made me put those stupid Micky Mouse ears on"

I smile at the memory. Jade was so pissed.

"Or the one where me and you went fishing and we caught that big Common Barb fish. So many others, Me and you at parties, family gatherings, Vacations...us in bed"

"Jade! you said you deleted those!" I scream in horror.

"Yeah I lied"

"Oh my god!"

"Can I continue?"

"Go ahead!" I say, irascible.

"Anyway" Jade continues like nothing " I noticed how happy we were in them all smiles even me. Yeah we had our fights, we bickered but we were good"

Jade has this faraway look in her eyes, like she's not even talking to me. She's just in her own mind talking to herself.

"We loved each other so much. There was so much passion. You made me feel like I can conquer the world. That I can beat anything that tried to push me down. you protected me, even from myself"

While Jade was saying this, she had tears in her eyes and so did I. My heart was hurting so bad. I wanted to hold her. But I just let her go on.

"No one ever made me feel the way you did Tori. When you first stepped in to Hollywood arts, my life was never the same. All I wanted to do was push you away, push these feelings deep down to the very core of my Soul. But every time I pushed you away you pushed back harder to stay. You did everything in your power to befriend me never gave up until eventually, like a sledge hammer you were finally able to break down my walls and we fell helplessly in love"

Listening to Jade talk like that, describing how we came to be, was so surreal, I never knew that's how she felt. She never really discussed her feelings to me. She said she'd rather put a rusted pair of scissors in her eyes then talk about feelings "Ja-" I begin but she cuts me off still on a roll.

"Then I started getting these doubts about us. I felt I was no good for you, that you deserved better. Even when you would ensure me that was not the case. I was waiting for the next shoe to drop. You know me, i'm a pessimist. That's when I met Amber. She made me forget all my insecurities, my doubts about you. She made me feel good. And I got caught up in the moment and cheated and fell in love..or thought I did."

That last part makes my breath hitch and my body freeze. What does she mean thought?

"What do you mean you thought you fell in love Jade?" saying my thought out loud

" When I was looking through those photos, I noticed something about you. Your smile. The way you would smile was so genuine. The way you would look at me, with such adoration, just so much...love. Vega, nobody ever looked at me like that before not even Amber. Only you. At that moment in time I realized nobody ever would. I didn't want anybody to. Only you. Tori I'm still in love with you."

"No Jade don't do this to me please" I say, shaking my head frantically I can't handle this. she can't mess with my head again.

"You never fought for me Tori" That's stops my freakout. What the hell is she talking about? I never fought for her? What?

"What the hell are you about? I never fought for you?" again I say my thought out loud.

"When we were in high school, You fought tooth and nail to get me to be your friend, to get me to like you no matter what I did. Threaten you, belittle you, mock your 1940s voice. But nothing derailed you. You always came back to me fighting harder. But you didn't fight for our relationship, our love. I told you I was leaving you for somebody else, nothing. No fight you just up and left"

"What The hell did you want me to do?" I told her getting pissed. Is she serious right now? "Did you want me to throw myself on the floor and throw a tantrum, kicking and screaming yelling don't go! like a child!"

"NO!" she yelled "

"Then what, Jade, please make me understand because i'm not following here!"

Jade took a deep breath, and said,"You loved me I know you did. looking at those pictures and the smile on your face proved it. But did you love me enough to try to make me stay?" Jade gets this look in her eyes that I can't quite describe.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I ask fuming,

"Yes" she says. You were in love with me in highschool, that was obvious,. But as the years went on did your love for me die down?"

jade looked down at her hands, as if ashamed of something. I held my breath because I knew I wasn't going to like what she said next. call it intuition "That's why I sent you that invitation I wanted to see if your love for me was still there. If you seen the time and place of the wedding, was your love for me still there, strong enough to go and stop it and want me back. Fight for me

Realization hit me like a god damn freight train. I jumped out my seat like i was sitting on hot coals.

"YOU WERE FUCKING TESTING ME!"

* * *

A/N Hey I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I was going to end the story with just 3 chapters but I decided to do 1 more. So again enjoy and review. I didn't proof read before I posted this so sorry for any mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!"

I was absolutely livid. All Jade was doing all this time was screwing with me. Testing me, seeing if I would fight for her. This was beyond ridiculous, even for her.

"Look Tori" Jade began, standing from the bed with her hands raised in surrender. Trying to talk calmly. "Realizing now that sending that invitation was wrong, I know that, but something deep inside of me needed to know you still loved me. That I still had a chance"

"For what Jade, a chance for what?, To get me back? You think because you see a few pictures of us, and you get all these supposed feelings back and confess your still in love with me, that I'm just gonna forget everything that's happened in the past year and take you back. That we're going to live happily ever after, and ride together into the sunset?" I ask her incredulous. "Well guess what? that's not going to happen. So get that delusional fantasy out of your head!"

Jade was stunned silent. She looked dumb founded. I think that's exactly what she thought. And like in old Jade fashion twisted everything I said around.

"Oh so you're seeing someone is that it."

"What no."

"is that why you don't want to get back together with me."

"not at all."

"You're not seeing anyone. So you must be sleeping around.

"Jade. What. the. fuck. are. you. talking. about.?"

I deliberately say each word one by one and slowly. Because I am very confused right now. How does she get everything I just said and turn it to i'm sleeping around? Only Jade, I swear.

"Well are you sleeping with someone"

"That's personal"

"Personal means yes"

"No personal means it's none of your business"

"Oh, so you are"

I try to compose myself and take a deep breath because i'm on the verge of slapping this girl. She has no right to ask these questions at all. She left me. You know what? she wants to know the truth so fine, i'll tell her.

"Alright Jade, you want to know the truth? Fine here is some honesty for you. Yes I have seen a couple of people. Nothing exclusive, and yes I have been sexually intiment with them. I'm not a monk. You know what else? They were the best I ever had. deal with it!

I can see the little green monster coming out of her. The fire in her hers. The way she stands rigid. The deadly glare she's giving me. I swear if looks can kill. I'd be on my way seeing my grandma in heaven right now.

I didn't mean the last part. Those girls weren't better then Jade. Don't get me wrong, they were good. But nothing like Jade. Jade, was mind-blowing. I just wanted to hurt her. I guess I succeeded because the next thing I knew I got a painful slap across the face.

"You Bitch!" Jade bellows "I hope you fucking enjoyed it Vega, I really do. It's nice to know I'm so forgettable!"

I snap at that. Trying to play the victim card is not going to work. She doesn't know how wrong she is. The pain I went through when she left me, I nearly died.I grab her and throw her on the bed and climb on top of her, pinning both hands on either side of her head. and go off.

"Don't you dare throw that in my face. You were never forgettable. I went through hell when you left me. My heart fucking shattered. You hear me Jade, it fucking shattered! I scream in her face

All she can do was gape at me stunned and I went on

"You want to know what heartbreak feels like, let me tell you. It's excruciating, like someone punched you in the gut and you can't breathe. Your stomach hurts, you feel like you got to throw up, and sometimes you do. You get physically sick. You lose your appetite, you can't sleep. Your cold all over, lonely and depressed. Wondering what you did wrong, what you could've done better. Blaming yourself It's like having heart transplant surgery, where you have no anesthetic, and you feel all the pain when they cut you open. And when they take your heart out, you don't get a new one. They just leave your chest open and empty. That's what you feel empty. I wouldn't wish that kinda pain on my worst enemy!" _  
_

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Jade slowly reach up and wipe my tears that were about to fall from my face. There it is. All the feelings that are coming back, that I've managed to finally bury down inside myself. All I want to do right now is get up and bolt. Which is what I'm gonna do.

I let go of Jade's hands and jump off of her and head for the door.

"Tori where you going?"

I don't answer. I open the door about to leave, when a hand comes in and slams it shut. Jade comes around blocking the door from me. I beg her to please let me go, but she's refusing. Me trying to leave and opening the door, while she keeps trying to close it making me stay. it kinda of reminds me of that time when we were fighting to close the door to my house, while we were fighting over Beck's friend Moose. I wish we could go back to those days in Highschool. Everything was so simple.

We bicker back and forth and do this little door dance a few more minutes, until I finally relent.

"Tori I am so so so sorry about what I did to you. I really truly am. I hate myself for it. For the pain I caused you, I had no Idea. " Jade says crying. "Please Please Forgive me Vega, I beg You. I love you."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and let those wonderful words wash over me. And if it was one year ago, hell even a few months ago, I would've took Jade back in a heart beat. But now? I don't know. I was finally at a place where I was ok. And I don't want to risk my heart again. it's to dangerous.

"God you know How many times I wished for you to come back to me. but now, I don't know if I want you anymore. I still love you though.'

I see in Jade's eyes that she's furious at my response at her declaration of love, and again Jade being Jade goes on the defence.

"So you're just going let me go again" Jade say icily FUCK YOU VEGA" Jades screams shoving me hard that Innearly stumble and fall.

I can see Jade wants to cry but is holding it in. She's building her walls back up hiding her vulnerability.

I have to tell her the truth. Why I let her go so easily I can tell it's her insecurities that are making her like this. Jade no matter how many times she denies it just wants to be loved.

"Jade I love you. I do." I say when she scoffs at me. "Me letting you go had nothing to do with me not loving, or losing love for you. I did it because I love you. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but I did it for you. I wasn't gonna force you to stay with me and be miserable. If Amber was the one you loved and made you happy, then I had to let you go. Love is letting go Jade. So that's what I did. I let you go."

Jade wouldn't look at me. She found a crack on the floor interesting. it was quiet for a while before she spoke up again.

"Give me another chance Tori please." Jade says pleadingly and so softly that I barely heard it.

"Jade you are still with Amber right?"

I ask Her. Even though It's obvious she is, because I can see the big diamond ring on her left hand.

Jade, goes back to admiring the crack on the tile floor. Until eventually she nods her head. "Yes"

Rubbing my face and exhaling a big breath of air I tell her, "Jade you can't do this. Look at me please." I ask her when she refuses to look at me, but after her blue green eyes come up and land on me I go on. "You can't bounce back and forth between me and Amber like a ping pong ball. We're people, we have feelings. you can't just leave me for her and then come back a year later and leave her for me because you suddenly had a change of heart. It doesn't work that way. Love doesn't work that way.

Jade is crying which is heart wrenching for me to see, because I know I'm the cause.

I continue "I love you Jade you're the love of my life. But I can't go through this again I want too. You have no Idea how much I just want to take you in my arms and hold you and kiss and make love to you. But I can't do it. So please let me go. move on. be happy. let me walk out this door so we can both move on with our life."

After a few seconds Jade moves herself from the door and I go to open it. Before I leave I look back at Jade and say" I love you"

Her back is to me and she doesn't respond, so with that I just leave. Walking to my car and driving on autopilot. Wondering if maybe, just maybe I made a mistake...

* * *

Today is Jade's wedding day. To distract myself I've decided to give my house a very thorough cleaning.

I haven't heard from Jade, since the motel. She hasn't called or anything. I'm not gonna lie I miss her. But I made the right choice in letting her go...right?

That was my thought when I was cleaning out my closet and clearing the shelves, when something fell from it and I picked it up

A box, a small box, a ring box. Jade's ring, her engagement ring. It was the only thing of her I didn't destroy. I slowly open it and there it is in all it's shining glory. Seeing this makes my heart swell. God I miss that woman.

Suddenly something dawns on me. Jade was in the closet looking for her girlfriend's gift (ugh) When the box of pictures of us fell right? Then she said looking at the pictures made her realize she still loved me. Now here I am cleaning out my closet and Jade's engagement ring falls. And I'm getting all these feelings back as well.

What if the universe is trying to tell us something? Maybe everything that's happened this past year was a test? Just maybe me and Jade are meant to be. Maybe it's Kismet?

I could just be over thinking it. This all could be just a funny coincidence. But something tells me that's not true. I mean why didn't I get rid of the ring, why did I keep it? Maybe I was always suppose to give it back?_  
_

Screw it I don't care anymore I love Jade and always will. If the purpose of sending that damn wedding invitation was a test to break it up and fight for Jade's love then I plan on passing with flying colors. Because there is no other love for me.

"hold on Jade I'm coming!" I say as Inrun out of the closet. "Where the hell did I put my damn keys

* * *

I arrive at the church 30 minutes later. I jump out off the car and run for the church doors. The wedding is at noon. I have 10 minutes.

When I run to the door I pull it open to see that it's locked. "Son of a mother!" I scream out in frustration.

I start banging on the door like a mad woman. Screaming, "Jade I'm here! Don't get married! I love you! Jade!" A sudden voice behind me stops me from going buck on the door.

"I love you too Vega"

Slowly turning around I see Jade standing behind me. Arms crossed eyebrow raised and aamused smile on her face.

"Jade?"

"Correct"

"what are you doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same question"

I slowly walk toward her and take her hand. "I came to stop you from getting married. Isn't that the reason you sent me that invitation."

Gently putting my hand to her face and rubbing my thumb softly to it. "I love you Jade. I never stopped you're it for me. I forgive you for everything. We may not be able to go back to the way things were. But you know what they say, true love never dies. Lets forget the past and make a new future together. Whatta ya say?"

Jade leans into my touch with love in her eyes and says, "I like the sound of that" she grabs me by my shirt and pulls me in for a hard kiss._  
_

God I missed these lips the way they feel the taste of them. They feel so good.

Me and Jade are getting a little hot and heavy with our make out, that I almost forget we are outside of a church. I push her away suddenly with a grunt. "Jade" I say trying to get my breathing back under control. And my hormones. "we can't do this in front of a church it's immoral."

Jade just shrugs and say. "It's not like God doesn't know what we're gonna do anyway Vega. Don't be such a prude"

"Jade!"I yell. "that's not the point, Show some respect for him at his home!"

"alright lets get out of here then, before you pop a blood vessel"

"So I take it you broke up with amber?, I ask?

"Yup" Jade says popping the p. "She was ok with it. I think she was screwing the pool boy. I don't think we were ever really in love with eachother."

I just nod at that. "Do you have a place to go?" I ask?"

"I hope I do." Jade says with a smile.

Reaching in my jacket pocket I take out Jade's engagement ring. "remember this? I ask

Jade just nods. Her eyes fill with happy tears. "Yeah" she says softly.

"This was the only thing of you I never got rid of" I say reaching for her left hand. "At the time I didn't know why I held on to it" I start to put the ring on her finger. "now I do. It was always meant to be put back on you, where it belongs" " sliding the ring all the way down her finger, before giving it a gentle kiss._  
_

"I love you Vega." Jade says with so much love.

"I love you too Jade. Let's go home."We take each others hands and head to my car.

"Hey, how did you get all my information anyway?

"I do my research."

"of course."

With that, hand in hand we ride off into the sunset.

* * *

A/N There we have it folks a happy Jori ending. The world is right again!

Ok, so I meant to post this yesterday, but my stupid laptop didn't save my document. I then had to right everything all over again I was so pissed.

I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, followed and favored this story. You guys rock! I do plan to right more Jori. I actually plan to write a sequel to my oneshot Baby Names. So look out for that. Well thanks again guys it was a fun little ride.


End file.
